


Cannot Be Undone

by jesseofthenorth



Series: MMoM [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't stop thinking about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Be Undone

It starts that night after the kid died and Steve can't stop thinking about it.

He walks around half hard, trying to talk himself out of it. Steve knows the route lust takes, indulge it awhile and it burns itself out.

But this isn't like that. He hasn't jerked off this much since he was a kid.

It's not just Danny's mouth, now. It's his hands, the swell of muscles in Danny arms, his smile.

When Steve's in the shower stripping his cock so hard it almost hurts and he spills thinking about his partners laugh, he knows. He's fucked.


End file.
